meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Perpetual Gloom 007b
8:15:53 PM Amara: I go in search of Alain from the magical lift! 8:17:55 PM Kate: You head down into the basement! It is not dark, nor damp--it is, instead, a very large kitchen, and a very large dining room, with many tables--cafeteria-style. Some of the tables are laid out with food waiting to be taken upstairs, and others are full of servants eating and drinking and chatting. 8:18:33 PM Kate: The servants are a motley, interracial bunch, mostly men but about a third women, of varying races, from human to elven to draconic and even a few kobolds. 8:20:11 PM Amara: I gaze around for a bit, taking in my surroundings, before recalling my "mission" and attempt to find the most attractive servent *cough* Alain. 8:21:13 PM Kate: He probably *is*, although there are a few angelblooded guys here who are built about the same way. 8:22:56 PM Amara: Ha maybe I should just stay down here! 8:24:15 PM | Edited 8:24:21 PM Kate: He's moving trays back and forth between the kitchen and the tables. 8:24:44 PM Kate: It takes a moment or two to find him, as he's been in the kitchen for a few minutes. 8:25:22 PM Amara: I siddle up next to him. "Can I help?" 8:26:18 PM Kate: Alain: Hey! Nah, I think between all of us we've got it covered. Technically the visiting slaves aren't supposed to be doing much work--but looking busy makes you fit in a bit better, I find. 8:26:24 PM Kate: Alain: It's good to see you, though. 8:26:58 PM | Edited 8:27:53 PM Amara: Do you have some time to talk? How are things going down here? Learn anything new? 8:28:43 PM Kate: Alain: A bit. Mostly how the interaction between the Houses work, and a lot of rumors about who's sleeping with whom. 8:29:21 PM Amara: Amara smirks. "Anything that gives us ideas about what happened with Mayala?" 8:29:51 PM Kate: Alain: Well, some people did say she had some sort of a lover. If that helps. Or at least, a friend outside the clan. 8:30:07 PM Amara: That sounds promising. Any details? A name maybe? 8:30:45 PM Kate: Alain: Not yet, but I'm keeping my ears open. 8:31:19 PM Amara: So, um, about that dance...have you given any thought to that? 8:32:56 PM Kate: Alain: A little. Of course, you'd have to drag me up there, probably. I've seen a few women come down here and do that, with varying levels of success. They *seem* to be allowed to say no, but I don't really know what the consequences of that would be. 8:34:03 PM Amara: Do you have time now? I'd rather not go back and talk to Quevlyn...or Nil...he was very depressing. And apparently I've only been charged with the specific duty of talking to suitors and you. 8:34:15 PM Amara: Which I am *certainly* not complaining about. 8:36:03 PM Kate: Alain: I have time any time you want me to have time. ... and I'm not just saying that because you're pretending to be Drow. 8:36:40 PM Amara: Amara grabs his hand and 'drags' him upstairs! "Now seems like a good time!" 8:37:36 PM Kate: Alain laughs a bit and you bring him back up the lift! 8:38:07 PM Amara: Amara pulls him onto the dancefloor, near some of the other party-goers 8:39:41 PM Kate: He is a good dancer! 8:40:00 PM Amara: I like the costume by the way! 8:40:03 PM Amara: Amara winks at him. 8:40:43 PM Kate: Alain: Yes, well. I don't see anyone else here in an aranea costume. 8:41:15 PM Kate: He smiles. "I'm just glad no one seems bothered by it. You know how Drow are about spiders and everything related to them." 8:41:38 PM Amara: Are they the same way I am about most spiders? 8:42:40 PM Kate: Alain: No, they worship them. It's a sort of sacred symbol to them--that's why it turns up on their money, on their temples... even the doors. If you look at every door into a building here, there's usually a bit of web etched above it or into the doorframe. 8:43:11 PM Amara: Then why is there the big...hatred between aranea and drow? 8:44:31 PM Kate: Alain: Well, we're sort of a corruption of true... spider-ness? If that makes sense. 8:46:18 PM Amara: That makes sense. Sorry you got stuck...being a servant down here. Has it been okay down there? um chatting with the other servants, that is - make any friends...maybe in the house Arkenath? 8:47:54 PM Kate: Alain: I don't mind it. It's been interesting; I didn't know as much about Drow as I thought I did. And there's a fair range on how they treat their slaves and free-servants, too. Arkenath, Arkenath. I think one of the sous chefs is from there. 8:48:27 PM Amara: Heard anything from him? 8:50:15 PM Kate: Alain: Her, oddly--a lot of the top serving staff are women. I haven't talked to her much; she seems to be very intense and very focused on whatever dishes she's working on. And a little bit autocratic; of all the people I expected to order me around tonight, a fellow slave wasn't one of them. 8:52:01 PM Amara: Hmm...well if she's not too busy, she might be good. I think Khiro and Jamaros were thinking the Arkenath had something to do with the disappearance. What about House Kilani? Maybe someone that works for the family knows something? 8:52:32 PM Kate: Alain: I'll talk to her a bit. 8:53:30 PM Amara: Thank you. Should I let you get back down there now? 8:54:34 PM Kate: Alain: Probably, alas. 8:55:04 PM Amara: Amara pecks him on the check. "If things start going badly up here, I might be coming to visit you again." 8:55:23 PM Amara: And thanks for dancing with me 8:55:53 PM Kate: Alain smiles. "I have something to look forward to, then. Thank you for that." He leans over and kisses her on the forehead. 8:56:28 PM Amara: Amara beams! 8:57:35 PM Kate: Alain smiles, and heads back downstairs, with a bow. 8:59:00 PM Amara: I'm unsure of who to talk to now, so can I look for Alydia? 8:59:52 PM Kate: Yep! 9:00:12 PM Kate: She's sitting down a little off by herself, sipping something from a goblet. She looks like she's thinking. 9:00:40 PM | Edited 9:00:43 PM Amara: Amara finds a seat by her and sits down 9:01:12 PM Kate: Alydia: Find out anything interesting? 9:01:47 PM Kate: Alydia: You know, I've always hated these things, but if you're *not* the heir to a major house they're actually kind of... endurable, at least. 9:03:02 PM Amara: Alain is talking to some of the servants, but mostly it sounds like gossip and rumors that he's heard. Who's sleeping with each other, and the like. The party doesn't seem *too* bad. I wish we could enjoy it more, but alas, it is work, and I am doing my best. Speaking of work, have any ideas of people for me to talk to? 9:04:07 PM Kate: Alydia: Well, I suppose you could dance with my father. Or one of my mother's other husbands. 9:04:29 PM Kate: ((Going to call a 10 minute bio/soda/whatever break here.)) 9:07:28 PM Amara: Could you point them all out for me? (( sounds good)) 9:17:41 PM Kate: Alydia: That's Valas, my father. Alak is over there with the other men, probably complaining about some damn thing or another. And Alton... I don't see him, where did he... ah, there he is, talking to that woman. 9:18:30 PM Amara: I think I'll go talk to Valas first. 9:18:45 PM Amara: Amara bows and wanders over to Valas 9:19:21 PM Kate: She nods distractedly. 9:19:35 PM Kate: Valas is by himself, rearranging the food on one of the tables. 9:20:00 PM Amara: Amara points to the food. "Is it any good?" 9:20:46 PM Kate: Valas: That tray there? Yes, but it's also rather spicy. Have a drink handy. 9:21:26 PM Amara: So...you're just playing with the food instead of eating it? 9:22:49 PM Kate: Valas: No, I'm just... making sure it looks nice. I suppose I'm so used to being in charge of things like that it's hard to turn it off. 9:23:19 PM Amara: Care to dance? 9:24:23 PM Kate: Valas: How could I say no? 9:24:35 PM Kate: He smiles, and suddenly there *is* a fair amount of resemblance to Kalanor. 9:25:58 PM Amara: "You look familiar...to someone I know..." shakes her head. "Probably not. Do you have a wife hiding around here somewhere? Your dancecard isn't full with her?: 9:27:25 PM Kate: Valas takes Amara's arm and waits for her to swing him out onto the dance floor. "No, my wife hates dancing, alas. She doesn't mind if I dance, though, fortunately. She's just not one for music herself." 9:27:56 PM Amara: Amara swings him onto the dance floor and (attempts) to gracefully dance with him! 9:28:09 PM Amara: "She sounds like a drag, if you ask me." 9:28:23 PM Kate: Roll for it! It's cha if you don't have ranks. 9:28:55 PM Kate: Valas: I can see where you might think that. She can be quite difficult, I admit. Very stubborn, but that's not always a bad thing. 9:30:40 PM Amara: Do you have any children, if you don't mind me asking. Maybe kids would make it more...bareable? 9:32:56 PM Kate: Valas: Oh, yes, several. Each more interesting than the last, no matter how you count them. 9:33:31 PM Amara: Oh? Well they sound interesting! Do go on! 9:33:52 PM Kate: Valas: Alas, my two oldest have gone missing. I hope they're all right. 9:34:37 PM Amara: (( 9 SM )) 9:35:37 PM Kate: Seems genuine. 9:35:58 PM Kate: Valas: I have a musician, a priestess, and another daughter who isn't grown yet. And a son as well. 9:36:34 PM Amara: Musician and a priestess? Those sound like two very...different...daughters you have there. 9:39:21 PM Kate: Valas: Very. Both are capable of being quite stubborn. My oldest, Alydia, kicks up a fuss and protests at the top of her lungs about doing anything she doesn't like. Mayala is much more sensible, and she'll do things she doesn't want to do if she feels it right, but when she doesn't... she just won't do them, and that's that. She bears the consequences, but she won't do what she won't do. 9:41:18 PM Amara: "Very independent, level-headed ladies. Are they around here somewhere?" She looks around, pretending to scan the crowd. 9:41:41 PM Amara: (( 18 bluff )) 9:42:25 PM Kate: Valas: No. They've gone missing. I'm trying not to worry too much. 9:43:12 PM Amara: (( 16 SM on that )) 9:44:26 PM Kate: He's worried. 9:45:11 PM Kate: Valas: My wife thinks they've run off, and keeps threatening to disinherit both of them publicly, but it doesn't... she laughs at me when I say things like this, but it doesn't *feel* right. 9:46:20 PM Amara: What exactly do you mean by 'it doesn't *feel* right'? 9:48:22 PM Kate: Valas: It doesn't... ring true. I don't think they ran away. They both left things behind they wouldn't have left on purpose. Alydia left her favorite harp--she only had the little black one with her. And Mayala left some of her things too. 9:48:52 PM Amara: Do you think someone might have...grabbed them? 9:49:27 PM Kate: Valas: I hope so. 9:49:46 PM Kate: Valas: But if that's it, why hasn't there been a ransom demand? 9:50:44 PM Amara: Amara shrugs. "You know more than I do. Who would've taken two young ladies? That seems like a foolish thing to do, especially with a family that is, as I presume, as well-known and influential as yours is." 9:52:31 PM Kate: Valas: I'd rather believe that than believe they're dead. 9:53:14 PM | Edited 9:53:16 PM Amara: Amara nods solemnly. "But I'm sure you have your own theories?" 9:54:11 PM Kate: Valas: It could be one of the other houses, or the duergar, or the kobolds, I suppose. 9:55:30 PM Amara: ...That's a lot of theories... 9:56:21 PM Kate: Valas: I know, but nothing seems to fit. 9:57:07 PM Amara: Were you close with them? 9:58:06 PM Kate: Valas: Less so as they grew up. I taught Alydia how to play the harp originally. Gave her my family's harp. 9:58:54 PM Amara: So you encourage her becoming a musician? Where I'm from, it's typically...a bit shameful... 10:00:18 PM Amara: Maybe shameful isn't the best word. Thought lowly of, maybe? 10:01:21 PM Kate: Valas: I thought it would be her hobby. She took it a little further than she should have. Now, if she had been a man, it would be different. 10:02:27 PM Amara: Oh? There's no man in her life currently? 10:03:12 PM Kate: Valas: Despite our best efforts. 10:03:13 PM Kate: He frowns. 10:03:46 PM Amara: Soundds theres a good story here 10:05:50 PM Kate: Valas: Alydia was rather hard on her suitors. 10:07:23 PM Amara: Hmm...thats a shame. Sounds like that'd be rough on the family. 10:07:47 PM Kate: Valas: It aggravated my wife. Which is exactly why Alydia did it in the first place. 10:08:07 PM Kate: Valas: Ana never seems to realize she's playing right into her hands. 10:09:30 PM Amara: Playing right into her hands? Your wife doesnt *want* Alydia to marry any of her suitors? 10:10:08 PM Kate: Valas: No, she does. But Alydia *wants* to make her mother angry, and when Ana gets angry Alydia gets exactly what she really wanted in the first place. 10:12:13 PM Amara: Sounds like a very uncmfortable family situation. 10:13:10 PM Kate: Valas: A lot of fighting at the dinner table. When I can get them together at the same table in the first place. 10:13:12 PM Kate: He grimaces. 10:14:51 PM Amara: (( hmm well i dont know what else to ask him, so i'll wait til the end of the song before ending my conversation with him)) 10:15:47 PM Kate: ((Okay!)) 10:16:20 PM Kate: He bows at the end of the dance, gracefully. "Thank you very much for your kindness, my lady. May your family be easier to deal with than mine." 10:17:35 PM Amara: Amara bows respectfully. "Thank you for the dance. May your daughters be found quickly and safely." 10:19:04 PM Kate: Valas: Indeed. 10:19:07 PM Kate: He nods, and heads off. 10:19:44 PM Amara: Do I see any of the others around - khiro and jamaros? 10:20:39 PM Kate: Yep! Khiro and Alydia are sitting together! 10:21:46 PM Amara: Well I wouldn't want to interrupt them! I'll go find Alak? 10:22:28 PM Kate: All right! 10:23:29 PM Kate: Alak is with a few other men and they are gossiping. 10:24:28 PM Amara: Amara walks confidently up to Alak, and interrupts their conversation, "Dance with me?" 10:25:43 PM Kate: Alak raises his eyebrows. "We-ell. Aren't you a firecracker. All right." He offers her his hand, long and slim and perfectly-manicured. 10:26:31 PM Amara: Amara pulls him onto the dancefloor. "Firecracker? Very much so. And you are?" 10:27:54 PM Kate: Alak: Alak, House Kilana. Second husband of Zebeyana. 10:29:10 PM Amara: Kilana? Huh...sounds familiar. I do believe I just danced with Valas." 10:29:39 PM Kate: Alak: Mm. The first husband, yes. He *is* a better dancer than me, but I'm a much better conversationalist. You're better off with me. 10:30:48 PM | Edited 10:30:51 PM Amara: He was *pretty* good at conversation. Think you can top him? He was telling me about his daughters...Alydia and Mayala? 10:31:39 PM Kate: Alak: Mmm. Disobedient, mouthy little things. My own Haelra is superior in every way. 10:32:20 PM Amara: Amara rolls her eyes. "Everybody says that about their own child." 10:33:11 PM Kate: Alak: Haelra's twice as smart if not more. Notice that she is, in fact, here, making an appearance, talking to all the prettiest boys, and generally playing to the crowd. And where are Aly and dear little Maya? Nowhere to be found. 10:33:51 PM Amara: They were *kidnapped*!! 10:34:29 PM Kate: Alak: Were they? Or did they just run off like the naughty little girls they are? 10:35:28 PM Amara: I doubt they're *that* bad... 10:36:04 PM Amara: And who the hell are you to judge? 10:36:17 PM Kate: Alak: Well, I *am* part of the family after all. 10:36:27 PM Kate: Alak: And no offense, my dear, but I think I know them better than you. 10:36:49 PM Amara: Well, of course, but I mean...Valas said nothing about them being troublemakers 10:37:49 PM Kate: Alak: But he wouldn't, would he? It points to his own failings as a father. 10:38:45 PM Amara: What and *you're* daughter is holier than all the gods? I bet she's not even next in line, is she 10:39:31 PM Kate: Alak: Alas, no. Little Laele bears the laurels at the moment. We'll see if Valas manages any better with this one. 10:39:56 PM Amara: I'm beginning to doubt your conversation skills. 10:40:29 PM Kate: Alak: Well, you picked the topic, my dear. 10:40:41 PM Amara: Fine. You pick. Change my opinions. 10:41:28 PM Amara: Since you're *such* a great conversationalist. 10:41:34 PM Kate: Alak: Well, have you read any good books lately? Or poetry? 10:42:11 PM Amara: Amara - blank stare. 10:42:47 PM Kate: Alak: Mmm. What are you wearing, it's lovely. 10:43:05 PM Amara: ...thanks...are you going to start talking fashion with me now? 10:43:21 PM Kate: Alak: If you're interested. 10:43:40 PM Amara: Amara - blank stare 10:43:45 PM Amara: How about something else 10:44:35 PM Amara: Anything else, maybe? 10:44:58 PM Kate: Alak: Maybe you'd be better off with Alton. He's much more boring than I am. 10:46:32 PM Amara: EXCUSE ME BUT I AM *NOT* BORING. YOU'RE JUST AN AWFUL CONVERSATIONALIST AND AN OPINIONATED OLD MAN WHO CAN'T TALK ABOUT SOMETHING IMPORTANT FOR TWO SECONDS 10:46:46 PM | Edited 10:46:51 PM Kate: Alak: Old! Old! How *dare* you! 10:46:55 PM Kate: He stomps off. 10:47:10 PM Amara: "BASTARD" she calls after him 10:47:30 PM Amara: hrmph 10:48:51 PM Amara: Amara storms over to the group 10:49:00 PM Kate: Swap rooms! 11:05:19 PM Kate: Back to the elevator? 11:05:24 PM Amara: Yes please! 11:05:44 PM Kate: Easily done! And servants stay out of your way! You look like an angry Drow lady and that means trouble! 11:06:24 PM Amara: Yes!! I storm into the kitchen area thingy where I found Alain last time. (there's a lot of storming tonight....) 11:07:24 PM Kate: Easily done! This time he's sitting at a table with a few other slaves, listening to one of them. 11:08:10 PM Amara: I find the closest available seat by him...and sink into the seat 11:09:39 PM Amara: waiting semi-impatiently for a break in the conversation 11:10:17 PM Kate: There is one, as soon as the speaker's story comes to an end. The others have noticed you're here, but seem determined to pretend you're one of them! If that's what the lady wants that's what she gets! 11:10:47 PM Amara: "Is there any alcohol down here?" 11:11:31 PM Kate: Alain: Um. Lots. Are you all right? Do you want to leave? 11:12:25 PM Amara: Nooooooo. I can't. The others are all still here. I just needed a break from them. They've been successful this evening. 11:13:15 PM Kate: Alain: And you don't think you have been? 11:13:29 PM Kate: The other two realize they have work to do and wander away! 11:14:37 PM Amara: Well, I found out that Alak is a jerk. But Alydia could have told me that. And I just keep hearing the same rumor: that Alydia and Mayala ran away. 11:15:32 PM Kate: Alain: ... are we sure they didn't? 11:15:40 PM Kate: Alain: ... or that Maya didn't, at least? 11:16:18 PM Amara: If Maya ran away, how would Alydia not know? I mean, don't you think Maya would have gotten in contantact with her sister? 11:17:14 PM Kate: Alain: ... maybe. I can't ever tell if Kal is telling the truth or not, honestly. He's a good liar. 11:17:49 PM Amara: Then why would he...she....he....hire us in the first place if there *is* no crime? 11:18:19 PM Kate: Alain: I don't... know. Maybe it's all some sort of doubleblind? Or maybe he doesn't remember what he did before? 11:20:04 PM Amara: Amara face-tables. "I thought this was going to be an easy job. 'Find a missing person, I know where to look' - it sounded so simple. Have you heard anything new down here?" 11:20:54 PM Kate: Alain pats her on the shoulder consolingly. "A bit. Mostly about what everybody's like." 11:20:59 PM Kate: Alain: Alak isn't well-liked. 11:21:25 PM Amara: Well that's a shocker. *Not*. He was not at all pleasant to dance with. 11:21:29 PM | Edited 11:21:37 PM Kate: Alain: Valas is, but he's not trusted, either. Rumor has it he's not faithful to his wife. 11:21:54 PM Amara: Any idea of who the woman might be? 11:22:29 PM Kate: Alain: I don't know. It might even be a man--that sort of thing isn't unusual here. Women who are interested in only women are considered unnatural, but men, no one cares much what they do. 11:23:06 PM Amara: Amara nods head. "Think I could talk it out of him or do I need more secretive ways?" 11:23:50 PM Kate: Alain: It might be better just to follow him until you sort it out, if it can be done without getting caught. If. That's a very large if, and I'm not sure which of us would be best to do it. 11:24:25 PM Kate: Alain: Alton is the one the servants like. He never asks for more than people can handle, he tries to be considerate and he's not rude to anyone. 11:25:04 PM Amara: Does he have much influence with Zebeyana? 11:26:17 PM Kate: Alain: I'm not sure. Nominally he's the third husband--chronologically, though, she married him first. And he is the oldest, which is not a good thing here. 11:26:45 PM Amara: So he might be good to talk to. He's the level-headed one? 11:27:17 PM Kate: Alain: He is. So is Valas. 11:27:58 PM Amara: Have you heard anything about what Zebeyana is like? 11:28:49 PM Kate: Alain: Difficult to work with. But not in an angry, shouting way--she just has high expectations. But she does tell you what they are and she does reward you reasonably well if you meet them. 11:29:13 PM Amara: Seem like the type to have her daughters abducted? 11:29:40 PM Kate: Alain: If it suited her purpose, yes. 11:29:47 PM Kate: Alain: ... I'm not sure it does, though. 11:30:10 PM Amara: Hmm... 11:32:44 PM Amara: Anybody else you heard juicy details about? 11:33:36 PM Kate: Alain: That... Nil'irahc? is widely regarded to be heartbroken. Masaghar's allegedly gay, although the Teken'zynges say he's just disinterested in general. 11:35:07 PM Amara: That's certainly true about Nil. I talked to him. It was kind of painful actually. Hadn't heard that about Masaghar...is that any motive to get Maya out of here? I guess if he didn't want to marry her...it's a good way to say no without actually... saying...no. 11:36:16 PM Kate: Alain: ... that's true. I hadn't thought of that. 11:37:27 PM Amara: Is there a way we could *both* talk to him. I want to figure out if he's gay first, then we can start exploring if he has a motive 11:38:03 PM Kate: Alain: It would be a little odd if a slave and a lady both went up to someone to chat, honestly. 11:38:27 PM Amara: ...touche...I think it's the alcohol talking... 11:39:21 PM Kate: Alain: Maybe we should head back to Charafay's. 11:40:05 PM Amara: ...mayyybe....orrr *hiccup* we could stay and *hiccup* party 11:41:18 PM Kate: Alain: ... I... think you might want to go home. 11:42:13 PM Amara: How much alcohol have you ingested? 11:43:03 PM Kate: Alain: Me? Almost none. Why? 11:43:35 PM Amara: Then I entrust you with all decision making that involves me! Do with me as you wish! 11:43:39 PM Amara: Amara giggles loudly 11:43:56 PM Amara: Wish! That rhymes with fish. I like fish... 11:44:24 PM Kate: Alain: All right. 11:44:32 PM Kate: He stands up, and picks her up! 11:44:46 PM Amara: Amara giggles again! 11:44:58 PM Amara: You're so strong! 11:45:09 PM Kate: Alain: Lots of climbing. 11:45:34 PM Kate: He brings her to a back stairwell and then out of the house! 11:46:06 PM Amara: Can I get another drink when we get home? Hehe you're taking me home. HE'S TAKING ME HOME. Hehe 11:46:33 PM Kate: Alain: If you do, you're going to end up throwing up all night. ... you might anyway, but I have high hopes. 11:47:05 PM Amara: Aww you're missing the party! Don't miss the party just because of me! I can walk 11:47:52 PM Kate: Alain: I like carrying you. 11:48:16 PM Amara: Onward forth, then, my sweet hunky man! 11:48:19 PM Amara: Hehe! 11:49:42 PM Amara: I bet you do this with *all* the girls 11:51:21 PM Kate: Alain: Which girls? 11:52:02 PM Amara: *Allllll* the girls that are probably hanging *alllll* over you. I bet you even have a fan club. Hehe 11:52:06 PM Kate: He carries you back to Charafay's, easily. 11:52:26 PM Kate: Alain: No, no fan club. Not a *lot* of girls, either. ... apparently I'm kind of ugly as a spider. 11:52:39 PM Amara: Tsk tsk tsk. I doubt that. 11:52:47 PM Amara: You? Ugly? *not* possible 11:53:28 PM Kate: Alain: As a spider. I don't know, that matters to some people. 11:54:18 PM Amara: ....spiiiders. spidddders. spiderrrrrs. sppppiders. hehehe funny word.... 11:55:16 PM Kate: Alain laughs, and steps, still carrying Amara, into Charafay's kitchen. 11:55:53 PM Kate: Fortunately, everyone is gone. 11:56:12 PM Amara: It's just you and me now. Hehe 11:56:27 PM Amara: What are we going to do in the kitchen? Ehh? Hehe 11:56:55 PM Kate: Alain: I am going to bring you to bed. 11:57:18 PM Amara: Are you going to *hehe* join me in bed? 11:57:32 PM Kate: Alain: ... I don't think I'd get any sleep. 11:57:42 PM Kate: Alain: I don't think *you* would get any sleep. 11:58:11 PM Amara: Please don't leave me? What if...what if something happens? I'm drunk...what if something...*bad* happens? 11:58:46 PM Kate: Alain: I didn't say I was going to leave you either. 11:59:05 PM Amara: I....I don't...I don't understand? 11:59:55 PM Kate: He carries her through the hallway and into her room, where he sets her down on the bed, quite gently. Then he pulls a chair over up next to the bed. "There. All proper and aboveboard. And look, there's even an ottoman and I can put my feet up." 12:00:26 AM Amara: Do you sleep? Or are you like Khiro and Kal? 12:00:44 AM Kate: Alain: I sleep. 12:01:11 AM Kate: Alain: Like this if there's a comfortable place. More, uh... arachnidally if not. 12:01:37 AM Amara: So you sleep on ceilings? In...spidey form?... 12:01:57 AM Kate: Alain: Sometimes. Usually on the floor or a wall. 12:02:28 AM Amara: When you're....when you're in spidey form...do you...can you still....talk? 12:03:12 AM | Edited 12:03:44 AM Kate: Alain: Only in Spider. I can talk fairly easily in the hybrid form, but that'd get me noticed around here, as you can see the spinnerets and if you look too carefully, fangs. 12:03:38 AM Amara: Amara cocks head to the side. "Fangs?" Shivers. "fangs." 12:03:51 AM Kate: Alain: Hey, I don't have 'em now, do I? 12:03:57 AM Kate: He opens his mouth, demonstrating. No fangs. 12:04:24 AM | Edited 12:04:34 AM Amara: I think I need a closer look. It's...it's the alcohol...I can't quite see this far away 12:04:42 AM Kate: Roll bluff if she's bluffing. 12:06:09 AM Amara: (( 9 )) 12:07:08 AM Kate: Alain: Uh-uh. I'm on to you. I'll show you sometime when you haven't had quite so much to drink. You should sleep. 12:07:32 AM Amara: Hrmph. Fine fine. Fine fine. 12:08:29 AM Amara: But you better promise. I may be drunk, but I'll still remember...maybe... 12:10:35 AM Kate: Alain: I promise. Go to sleep. I'll be here, I promise. 12:11:43 AM Amara: Did you.... *yawn* ....enjoy your night? 12:12:32 AM Kate: Alain: Yes. 12:13:04 AM Amara: Amara smiles. "I think I did too." 12:13:37 AM Kate: He nods, and smiles back. 12:14:51 AM Amara: Amara falls asleep! 12:15:16 AM Kate: And there we stop. Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom